Of Flowers and Ikemen
by OctoberFiend
Summary: When a new student transfers to class 1-A and Kyoya gets little background information on the new kid, he's intrigued. And being the shadow king that he is, blackmails the mysterious lone wolf into joining the host club. As their florist.
1. Chapter 1: Rich Bastards

**Authors' Note: Ahh! Kage! It's our first fanfic! **Hn. **Ara? Imitating a certain 'teme', are we?** ...just get to the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Ouran High School Host Club! **If we did then we'd be filthy rich right now.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rich bastards

**"****_Ne mamam?" Hitomi sniffled, wrapping the pathetic excuse of a blanket closer around her and looked down to seeing large honey brown eyes staring back innocently at her. It was a cold winter night. The heater in the car had broken down long ago and a few days ago, some kid had broken the backseat window while playing baseball so there was a small hole in the back which allowed bitter chilling breezes to howl in from the hole._**

**"****_Hmm?"_**

**"****_Why don't I have a papa? Does he not love us anymore?" Her 7-year-old asked. Hitomi continued patting her child's head lovingly. Smoothing down the snow white hair, only to have it stick up again. Aki-chan's hair was gravity defying that way. Like father like child. Akihito looked like a younger version of the father. The same gravity defying snow white hair, same facial features and the same way the lips curves up into a lopsided grin._**

**"****_Now who told you such things?"_**

**_Akihito looked down almost as if guilty. "The girls at school said papa didn't love us anymore. That's why he left us."_**

**"****_You do have a papa, Aki-chan, and he does love us. VERY MUCH." Hitomi smiled. She watched as those honey brown eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. The eyes were the only thing that Aki-chan's had different from the father. Aki-chan's eyes…they were a mirror version of Hitomi's eyes; same glowing honey brown eyes that reflected the many colors that swarm around in them. "Just you wait, papa will come and take us away and we'll live in a big warm house. And we'll live happily together like in those fairy tales you like to read."_**

**"****_Really?"_**

**"****_Mm-hm." Hitomi nodded, smiling as Aki-chan's lips spilt into the lopsided grin she fell in love with. The child continued grinning until a sneeze escaped. "Ara! Looks like someone's feeling cold." Hitomi giggled and wrapped her arms around her love child. Aki-chan immediately ducked into her chest for warmth. "How about mamam sing a song?"_**

**"****_YEA! MAMAM IS THE BEST SINGER IN THE WORLD!"_**

"Botchan*, we're here." The voice of the driver, Kenichi, snapped Akihito back down to earth. Akihito tore his gaze away from the window and saw his left fist was clenched tightly. His eyes widened when he saw a tint of crimson on each of the four nail dents on his bandaged palm. Damn. Hastily rubbing the palm on his pants, he grabbed his bag opening the door before the driver could get to it and slammed it hard making Kenichi flinch. "I'll be waiting here after school."

Akihito merely nodded, glaring at the sight of his new school. The school didn't look like any other school he went. Heck. It was grander. And obviously, a hell lot of money had been spent on the school. This reminded him of his current higher status in the society; that he was rich. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Have a good day, Botchan." Kenichi said, bowing respectfully to the teen who grunted and swung his bag over his shoulder and walked up to the pink building. Kenichi's wrinkled eyes followed the figure until it disappeared behind the grand double doors. Hopefully, Master's idea of sending the young master to Ouran will turn out alright. Kenichi sighed, giving the pink building once last glance before getting into the limo.

**[ LINE BREAKER ]**

"Okay everyone quiet down, I have an announcement to make-" The homeroom teacher of 1- A said. He sighed as this went greatly ignored by the students. Haruhi Fujioka also sighed. It was the beginning day of yet another week at Ouran and students were talking among themselves about their weekend.

"Milan was lovely-"  
"Ugh, my private jet broken down-"  
"I brought this Luis Vuitt-"  
"Visit grandma in Los An-"  
"Skiing at Germa-"

Skiing? It was the middle of summer. Haruhi thought. Rich bastards. Speaking of rich bastards.

"Haruhi! We brought you a souvenir from London." Hikaru said. Kaoru presented a rubber duck with flourish. "We heard almost every commoner household there have one of these." Haruhi's eye twitched. A rubber duck?! Haruhi flipped it over. Made in Japan.

Haruhi's eye twitched. DON'T IMPORT BACK OUR EXPORTS!

"We have a transfer student-" At that, everyone who'd been ignoring the teacher turned sharply at him, effectively startling the teacher. They were already now anticipating what kind of person this new student would be. The teacher cleared his throat. "Hanazawa-kun, you may come in now."

Haruhi blinked as a guy no older than them strode in with a bored expression on his face. The left side of his snowy white hair was pinned back with a couple of black bobby pins that looked even darker on his pale hair, revealing an ear filled with piercings.

Everyone fell silent upon seeing the boy enter, wondering what a delinquent lookalike was doing in their classroom. He wore a white shirt, top 2 buttons undone revealing a black undershirt, jeans that looked a size too big for him. He wore several necklaces around his neck with a few steel rings on his fingers. Deep teal earphones hung around his neck. That distinctive scar that ran down his left eye and bandaged hands didn't make anything better too. The fact that the boy didn't wear the school uniform made Haruhi wonder if he was like her; a commoner that is.

"Class, t-this is Akihito Hanazawa. Hana-"

"Sasachi," The boy spoke. This made a few of his classmates blink. They'd been expecting a rough, rasher tone but his voice was smooth and husky. He rolled his head up before turning to the balding teacher.

"H-hai?" The homeroom teacher flinched as Akihito's sharp brown eyes stared into his.

"I have no intention taking up _his_ name." Akihito said. The word 'his' had never sounded so acidic. The homeroom teacher gulped, nodding quickly to escape those unblinking dull brown eyes. "E-err, Hana-I mean Sasachi-san." The teacher corrected himself when the teen glared at him. "W-would you l-like to introduce y-yourself?"

"No." Akihito said.

"Okay…err…please take y-your seat i-in the back." The teacher stuttered. Akihito swung his bag over his shoulder and walked slowly to his seat. He stopped, turning his head to the boy who sat next to him.

"What do you think you're gawking at, pauper?" Akihito snapped at the boy who flinched and looked down at his table immediately. Akihito hung his bag on the hook on the side of the table and plugged his teal earphones into the multiple pierced ears before aimlessly staring out the window.

Haruhi took her gaze away from the snow white haired male. Pauper. He said Pauper. Definitely another one of those rich bastards.

**[ LINE BREAKER ]**

"Did you hear? There's another transfer student in 1-A. Another boy."  
"Really? Is the boy cute?"  
"Komari! Haven't you heard? The boy is even scarier than Kasanoda-kun!"  
"Ehh? Is that even possible?"  
"I heard if anyone looks into his eyes, he'll snap and beat you up."  
"I heard that he almost killed a student in his previous school. They couldn't hold him back even with 3 teachers together."  
"Why?"  
"Because the juice of the orange the student was eating somehow flew into his eyes."  
"SCARY!"

Haruhi's eye twitched. Rumors about the transfer student had spread like wildfire in Ouran. There were even legends about him, Sasachi Akihito. And the whole time during classes and recess, he sat unmoving in his seat, staring out of the window. He didn't as much let out a sigh. This just shows how much of a gossip queen rich people are.

The bell rang for lunch and the teacher left. There was a lot of commotion. Not unusual, seeing as it was lunch. The class then went dead quiet all of the sudden, confusing the cross-dresser. She turned to see the cause of silence. Akihito had stood up from his seat and was making his way out of class.

"HARUHI! Lunch!" The twins said each wrapping an arm around Haruhi, cutting the silence. Noise slowly started again after the twins' outburst and went back to normal noise level when Akihito finally out of the classroom.

**[ LINE BREAKER ]**

Akihito got out of the school building with relative ease. That was all due to the fact that people avoided him like he was a plague. Seriously. They struck themselves as close as humanly possible to the walls when he walked through the corridors. He didn't really feel hungry at all. He'd lost his all his appetite after seeing that dream again.

It's been awhile since he had that dream. That dream. That nightmare. If anything, he took seeing that dream again as a bad omen.

He sighed, stopping in his tracks staring out at the garden. There were flowers of every kind and colors From local flowers to flowers that are said to grow only in specific areas of the world.

I guess being rich maybe does have its upsides, huh. Akihito thought. He blinked at the sight of a particular type of flowers. Forget-me-not? He walked over to it and crouched down. It was indeed Forget-me-not. Mamam had always loved those flowers. They represented true love and memories. She always said that, to her Akihito was like the Forget-me-not; a gift of the memories of a true love. His eyes must be playing tricks on him because he thought he saw the smiling face of his soft hearted mother. 'Aki-chan!'

Mamam…

Remember what's at stakes, Akihito. He thought to himself. He clenched his jaw and shoved his hands into his pants' pocket. He tore himself away from the garden and walked back towards the building…when all of the sudden something, rather someone had fallen on top of him.

"Ugh." Akihito groaned, popping himself up with his elbow and rubbed his head. It was a girl wearing that hideous yellow duck-like dress. The school is rich and everything, couldn't they have designed a better looking uniform for the girls?

"Midori!" Two other girls appeared. Whatever expressions they had on was wiped clean quickly and replace by that of a scared one.

The girl on top of him 'Midori', whimpered, rubbing her head. She blinked a couple of times seeing as her face was just inches away from an irritated transfer student. She let out a squeak and in a flash was with her friends in a huddle. "I-I-I'm very s-sorry!"

"That fucking hurt. Watch where you're going yea." Akihito groaned, standing up and dusting his clothes. "Oi," He took a step toward the girls. "You're-" The three girls let out a squeak and ran off. "-bleeding?"

He rolled his eyes. What? Am I the anti-Christ or something? He frowned and took another step. Eh? He looked down to find himself stepping on a gold necklace with a small heart locket. He looked up and around. Must be that Midori girls'. He shrugged picking it up. The locket was open and showed a picture of a younger version of the Midori girl with her arms around an elderly woman. They were both smiling at the camera. On the compartment side of the picture was engraved words; Happy birthday my lovely granddaughter, Midori.

**[ LINE BREAKER ]**

After lunch, in class 2-A

"It's g-gone!" Midori Yoshinori said panicky. She flipped over her brand new Chanel bag, not caring about the expensive contents that lay in them, searching frantically for a spark of gold. "W-where is it?"

"What's wrong, Yoshinori-san?"

"It's my locket! It's gone!" She screeched, now throwing out the contents of her desk compartment.

"Wasn't that a birthday present from your grandmother?"  
"Didn't your grandmother died last year, Midori?"  
"Oh no! Where could it be?"

"YOSHINORI-SAN!" A bespectacled classmate slammed opened the door and ran in. "T-the transfer s-student," He panted. "Is l-looking for you! A-and he looks m-mad!"

"Oh no! What if he is seeking revenge because you knocked him down?"  
"YOSHINORI-SAN, YOU ACTUALLY KNOCKED HIM DOWN?!"  
"We have to hide at once!"

Midori nodded and allowed her friend drag her towards the door when a figure entered. "Anyone know a Midori Yoshinori?" It was him. Akihito Hanazawa! He frowned when no one answered him. They were all frozen to the root to say anything. He stepped in making everyone else take a step back in fear. Midori let out a little squeak when she almost tripped over her spilled customized range of stationery.

Akihito's head snapped toward her immediately. "There you are." He snarled, walking slowly towards her. Midori gulped audibly and looked around to seek help from her friends but everyone within 5 desk radius of her had moved as close as they could to the walls. "You have anything idea how long I've been looking for you?" He said stopping in front of her shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"I-I'm sorry!" Midori squealed.

Akihito scoffed, "Sorry? That's it? Considering the fact that I ran all over the bloody castle for you?" He took out his hand from his pocket and brought it close to Midori. Midori, thinking he was going to hit her, tensed herself for the contact and ducked her head down. That contact never came. She looked up confused to see a golden chain with a heart shaped locket shoved out in front of her face.

"M-my locket!" She gasped, taking the golden chain with shaky hands. "Thank you.."

Akihito sighed softly. "I haven't even done anything and she's going waterfall on me." He muttered under his breath. Midori blinked and touched her cheek. Sure enough she felt the tears that her eyes had produced. Her blinked once again when she felt the touch of soft fabric on her cheek.

She looked up to see Akihito holding up the handkerchief to her face. Noting the impatient look on his face, she quickly accepted it. "Next time, watch where you're going. Get it?" Midori nodded. He turned around and walk to the door. "Oh," He stopping just in front of the door and looked over his shoulder slightly. "Take care of the necklace." Midori's eye widened as he spoke the next few words. "It's important, isn't it?" With that he left.

There was a brief moment of silence before a burst of activity stirred. "YOSHINORI-SAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"  
"That was a close call. I thought for sure, he'd kill you."  
"He is surprising nice. Returning the necklace."  
"Yea! Do you maybe think those rumors are fake?"  
"He's hot…"  
"Hitomi? Hello? Earth to Hitomi?"

Hitomi was replaying the scene before Akihito Hana- ahem, Sasachi walked out. She'd seen a brief curve of his lips, which she is sure, was a smile. His sharp eyes seemed to lose its malicious sharpness that they seemed to constantly harbor and softened. During then, by some miracle or maybe just Hitomi's overactive imagination, the lights had hit him; showcasing brilliant colors that swam around those brown soften eyes, his skin literally sparkled, little cupids were flying around blowing on their trumpets and flowers were blooming in every direction. "It's something important, isn't it?"

A mini explosion happened in Hitomi Yoshinori's head and she passed out with a trail of nosebleed. "Hitomi? Hitomi!"

"Mama? What happened here?" Tamaki Suoh asked, entering the classroom to see almost everyone in the room trying to wake the passed out, red faced, nose bleeding classmate. Kyoya Ootori said nothing but smirked. Akihito Hanazawa huh…

**[ LINE BREAKER ]**

Akihito frowned. Isn't there a god damn quiet place in this Barbie castle? Akihito has already been to 3 of the prestige library of Ouran but no! School finished about 10 minutes ago but he wasn't going to go home, where he knew that person would be. That reminds him, he's got to find an apartment. Akihito came to a stop to another door and looked at the sign above the door. 3rd music room. He'd heard about half the female population squeal about it all day. It's definitely not a place where he'd get some peace and quiet. He stalked off turning another corner only to be knocked down for the second time that day.

"Is today 'bump into the new kid' day or something?!" He growled.

"Ah, sorry Sasachi-san." Haruhi apologized, picking up the papers that littered the ground from when they crashed. Akihito raised a brow. Wasn't this kid his classmate? Haruhi Fujioka, if he remembered right. He sighed and gathered the littered paper. Haruhi blinked but smiled gratefully at the blonde. He wasn't as scary as rumors say he was. Then again, those rumors were most likely made up anyways. "Thank you." Haruhi smiled again as the blonde hand back her papers and stood up.

Akihito shrugged, jamming his hands into his jean pockets. "Fujioka, right?" Haruhi nodded. "Say do you know anywhere in the school that's not crawling with them rich bastards?" Haruhi blinked again. He called his own kind 'rich bastards'.

Haruhi shook her head in response to his question. Honestly, she had no idea if such a place even existed in Ouran. "But you can come and relax in the host club if you like." Haruhi said nodding towards the 3rd music room. Akihito looked towards the door once again. So, it's a host club huh? No wonder the girls were squealing over it. He sighed. It was either this or wandering around the school for the next god knows how long hours. Or going back home.

"I guess." Akihito muttered. He looked at Haruhi who was struggling with her 2 big cardboard boxes. "You need some help with those?"

Haruhi smiled and nodded. Akihito took one of the two boxes and followed Haruhi back to the host club door. Haruhi somehow managed to open the door and Akihito's eyes automatically squint as a bright light shone down on him and Haruhi. Rose petals also like the light, turned up out of the blues and rained down on them. A petal managed to stick itself on Akihito's nose which made him wrinkle his nose. The light finally died and he saw a lot of yellows blobs giggling, squealing, fainting, having nose bleeds and the likes.

"Ah! Haruhi! You're late!" The twins chorused on sight.

Haruhi frowned. "I wouldn't have been late if the set of twins who promised to help me with the boxes didn't bail out on me."

"Did you hear that Kaoru?" Hikaru said to his twin, throwing an arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"Accusation. What an unsightly thing, don't you think, Hikaru?" Kaoru said, throwing an arm around Haruhi's shoulder too. This cause Haruhi to sigh.

"Well, I would've been even later if Sasachi-san didn't help me." Upon mention, the twins looked to finally notice the blonde standing by the door still. The said blonde's frown deepened as his eyes traveled around the host club.

"My daughter! You're finally here! Papa was sooo worried about you-" Tamaki said rushing out to Haruhi with his arms raised to hug her. He ended up hugging empty air and slamming into a wall when Haruhi stepped aside at the last second. "Mama! Our daughter is rebelling again!" Tamaki sniffled, looking at Kyoya.

"Who's your daughter?" Haruhi frowned, a vein popping out on her temple. "Ah. Sasachi-san, thank you for your help. You can just leave the box there."

Akihito nodded and dropped the box gently next to his feet. Tamaki only then noticed him and danced his way to Akihito. "**BOY!*** Thank you for helping my daughter-"

"Who's your daughter?" Haruhi frowned again.

"I must express my gratitude -"

"Back off." Akihito snapped. Tamaki blinked, stunned for a second before laughing lightly.

"Now now," Tamaki smiled, resting his arm on Akihito's shoulder. "No need to be so-" Before he could finish the sentence, he was flipped into the air. The chattering in the club stopped as Tamaki crashed into a wall. Worried customers and club members stopped whatever they were doing and crowded around the club president.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan! Are you hurt?" Hunny asked. Tamaki winced but shook his head. Hunny pouted worriedly.

"Oye oye, what's with the attitude huh?" Hikaru growled at Akihito.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said softly, ready to hold his twin back in case he sprung into action.

"Sasachi-san…" Haruhi blinked. She had seen him when Tamaki touched him. He'd tensed. Eyes widened. Something had flashed in his eyes. An emotion…fear maybe?

Akihito stared down at Tamaki. "Don't ever touch me again." He snarled before turning his heels and leaving the club.

"OYE! COME BACK HERE!" Hikaru yelled, starting to go after him but a hand clasped on top of his shoulder. He turned around to see Kyoya. "Sempai…" Kyoya shook his head. Hikaru frowned and clicked his tongue annoyed.

"Tamaki-sempai, are you okay?"  
"Does it hurt?"  
"What happened?"  
"I knew it! Hanazawa-san is indeed as rumors say he was!"  
"What in the world possessed him to attack Tamaki-sempai?"

Haruhi sighed as the girls continued clucking like chickens about Akihito's rumors.

* * *

***Botchan:** Young master; son of someone of high standing, or a young boy of position.

***BOY:** Tamaki said this in English.

REVIEWS MAKES THE FANFIC LAND GO 'ROUND :D


	2. Chapter 2: Thank you

**AN: It's been a while ne, Kisa? ***nods* We've been busy with piles of assignments and exams TTATT.

Related To Italy: Awww, shucks. Thank you so much. We shall work very hard! TTUTT

**MusicOfMadness: That one is an ocean alright *snickers*. Thanks and hopefully, you'll continue to like Akihito. We- well, ****_I_****'ll try to make Akihito not too much of a wuss. **Oye, what's that suppose to mean?! :I

**Thank you leaving reviews, favoriting and following the fanfic! C:**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Thank you**

"Did you hear about what happened yesterday?"  
"I had to attend my family's tea ceremony so I left early. Why? What happened?"  
"You know the new transfer, Akihito? He lashed out on Tamaki-sempai."  
"No way!"

A bang promptly stopped all chattering in 1-A. The aforementioned lasher had entered, sliding open the door with a loud bang. The twins glared at the blonde hard which Akihito saw and looked away in an uninterested manner, succeeding in further pissing off the more emotionally vulnerable twin. "You-"

"Good morning Sasachi-san." Haruhi waved. Everyone started at her in disbelief. Akihito tugged on the bag he'd swung over his shoulder and gave her a curt nod before continued his way to his seat. Hikaru looked at the blonde and back at Haruhi then huffed in frustration and sat back down in his seat.

"Good morning class." The homeroom teacher said making the class spring back to whatever they were doing and ignoring the balding teacher who sighed. "Okay I'll be taking roll calls now..." Akihito flipped on his headphone and stared out of the window.

**_"Sasachi-San! Thank you for helping out on such short notice." The elderly florist, Arata, said sheepishly. _**

**_The pretty young thing that was Hitomi laughed. "It's no trouble besides Aki-chan got to see the flowers for the flower festival firsthand." Hitomi smiled at the child squatting and staring intently at the pot of forget-me-not._**

**_The florist nodded. He knew of the child and the young mom from the barkeep and his wife next door. A single mom at a tender age of 21, it must be tough. "Aki-chan?" The child's head snapped up as Arata too squatted. "Do you know what forget-me-nots' mean?"_**

**_Aki nodded, looking up Hitomi who stood next to them. "Mamam said it means true love and memories. It is mamam's favorite flowers."_**

**_Arata smiled. "Do you like flowers, Aki-chan?"_**

**_The child nodded, beaming. "I love them! They are pretty!" Arata and Hitomi laughed at the childlike answer. Aki's ears flushed pink in embarrassment and pouted. "Ouji-San*! How about you? Why do you like flowers?"_**

**_"Hm?" Arata thought, looking into Aki's eyes. The sunlight hitting the 5-year-old's face created an illusion of an array of colour in the honey brown eyes. Those eyes were a carbon copy of Hitomi's. Everything else must be the father's features. "I suppose I like flowers because I like stories."_**

**_Those eyes blinked in confusion. "Stories?"_**

**_Arata nodded, smiling. "Everybody has a story to tell. Flowers, too, has a story to tell." He picked up a sunflower and tucked it into the fluffy mess of white blonde hair. "And when you give them to someone, your thoughts and feelings, is conveyed through them. Your story is told through them. Do you understand?"_**

"Oye! Do you hear me?!" Akihito's eyes snap open. Damn it, why do they keep showing up now? Those images... Who? What? How? He got up and headed for the door, only to find out that his legs were jelly.

"You okay?" A hand clasped on him. At once, Kaoru was shoved away to hit the desk behind him.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru immediately shot off to his brother who was now on the floor, rubbing the right side of his waist where the edge of the table had connected painfully. The twin growled and threw a punch at Akihito. Screams and scrapings of tables filled the class as Akihito fell to the floor, taking down 2 chairs with him. Haruhi quickly intervened by stepping between Hikaru and the fallen boy. "Haruhi, move."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes sternly. "That's enough."

"You saw what he did to Tono and now Kaoru." Hikaru said through clenched teeth. Haruhi opened her mouth but was cut off by Hikaru yelling out. "Get back here!" Akihito was gone. Hikaru growled lowly. "Why did you stop me Haruhi?"

"Violence doesn't solve anything." Haruhi sighed. "Plus, Kaoru might've been hurt." She said, helping the younger twin up who was rubbing his side with a pout.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru remembered with a snap, going over to his brother. "Are you okay?"

"Yes but I think we might had to avoid any strenuous exercise-"

Haruhi allowed herself a face palm as the twin went into 'brotherly love' mode.

**[ LINE BREAKER ]**

Akihito sat down on the swing bench that was hidden behind rose bushes. He winced as pain shot through his split lips when he touched it tentatively. Great, his cheek is going to bruise as well.

"Sasachi-San." Akihito snapped up at the sound of his name. Haruhi Fujioka.

"What are you doing here?" Akihito grumbled as the cross dresser sat next to him.

"It's lunch time already." Haruhi said. Akihito blinked. Did he wander around the garden that long? "Since you weren't at class after break, we were worried."

"We? You mean the twin bastards?" Akihito rolled his eyes, pointing at his bruised cheek and split lip.

"To be fair, you did shove Kaoru first." Haruhi said. Akihito growled at that but reminded quiet. "Here, you didn't bring lunch, did you?" Haruhi said, presenting the bento box she had been carrying around with her. At that precise moment, Akihito's stomach decided to growl. Haruhi stifled a chuckle as the blonde's ears went red with embarrassment. She untied the drawstrings of her lunch pouch and set up her lunch box between them. They finished Haruhi's lunch in silence.

"How come you're being so nice?" Akihito asked as he packed the picked clean box. The least he could do was clean up after so he did.

Haruhi sighed with a smile. "You know most people would just say thank you."

**_"How are you, Aki-chan?" The woman smiled; as she spread open the curtains. She pouted when the 9 year old stayed silent. "Another day of silence huh? Oh well, I guess more room for me to talk! You know I have the cutest daughter, ne Aki-chan? I told you about her remember? She's only a couple months younger than you-"_**

**_The day went on just like that. The cheery lady talking away excitedly making up for the silence that the child on the hospital bed was keeping. It was the 4th time that she came to visit and she promised to keep coming. Why was it again?_**

**_"Oh! Aki-chan, guess what Har-" The woman beam, waving her cell phone excitedly as she came back from getting coffee. She fell silent when she saw the child was slumped forward, asleep. She smiled and tucked the 9 year old blonde into a more comfortable position and pulled the sheets up._**

**_"Why?" She blinked at the small raspy voice. She looked up to see bleary dark eyes looking at her. The dull looking eyes that looked completely out of place to the young face gave her the chills. "Why...?" Aki's cracked voice asked._**

**_The nice lady sighed affectionately. "You know most people would just say thank you?" She sat down on the edge of the bed as Aki went back to silent mode. "Ara! It's late!" The lady said, noticing the time on the clock on the wall. "I'll see you again tomorrow oka-"_**

**_"You cut your hair." She stopped and turned back around. "It looks pretty." The lady beamed at the child. "And... Thank.. You." The lady blinked a couple of times and flew to the bed._**

**_"Aki-chan! You're too cuteeee!"_**

"Sasachi-san?" Haruhi's voice snapped Akihito back to earth. Haruhi looked at the blonde worriedly when the blonde made a face and clutched his forehead. "Sasachi-san? Do you need the infirmary?"

Akihito shook his head no and took a couple of deep breaths. What was that about? Who was that lady? The bell rang. "We should get back to class." Haruhi's voice cut through his thoughts again. He nodded and handed her back the bento pouch. Haruhi nodded in thanks and walked towards the pink building.

"Fujioka." Haruhi paused, turning around. "Thank you. For lunch." Akihito grunted out while shoving his hands into the pockets of his baggy black jeans and avoiding Haruhi's eyes.

Haruhi chuckled when she saw the tips of his ears were flaming red. "You're welcome." She grinned at him, making him meet her eyes. Akihito's eyes widened. Haruhi had the same smile. He shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. Haruhi giggled slightly when she saw the blonde's ears were still imitating a tomato and followed him into the building.

**[ LINE BREAKER ]**

From the second floor window, Kyoya Ootori watched the interaction between the female host club member and the new transfer with an impassive face. He looked down at his open clipboard and frowned at it. The profile of one Hanazawa Akihito laid there with a shot of the blonde getting out of his family car.

**Hanazawa, Akihito  
**Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
School: Ouran Private Academy  
Clubs: N/A  
Nationality: Half Japanese  
Birthday: N/A  
Star Sign: N/A  
Blood Type: B-  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Occupation: First-year High School Student  
Favourite Subjects: N/A  
Favourite food: N/A  
Status: Only heir of the 'Flower Entertainment Company'. The adopted son of Akira Hanazawa. The adoption and naming him as the heir caused a big scandal in 2001 within the entertainment world which cause the breakup of Mr. Hanazawa and top fashion model fiancée Kamia Lamia.

Parents unknown. Origin unknown. History unknown.

This was perhaps the first profile ever to exist in his clip board that had this little information. Kyoya's frown deepened.

**[ LINE BREAKER ]**

"Botchan." Kenichi bowed low as the young heir split from an effeminate looking boy with a small wave. Kenichi opened the door for the young blonde who nodded in greetings and thanks. Kenichi smiled as he quietly shut the door and quickly got back in the car. "So botchan, I see you've made a friend." Kenichi said as they drove out of the campus. "What's his name?"

"Haruhi Fujioka."

Kenichi's breath stopped for a second, along with his heart. Fujioka? Kenichi glanced back worriedly at Akihito who was gazing out the window, eyes seemingly far away. Does the young master..? "Fujioka-san, huh? It's been a long time since you made a friend."

The corner of Akihito's lips twitched. "She reminds me of someone I think I know that's all."

**[ LINE BREAKER ]**

"Haruhi!" Haruhi sighed, ignoring the stares coming her way as the redheaded man in a dress (not that they can tell) hugging her wailed a few feet away from the okama* bar. She comes home from another day with a frivolous host club president to an equally frivolous okama father. "Don't go! See, the sun is already setting; it'll be dangerous to go grocery shopping now. Stay with papa, huh?!"

"Dad," She sighed. "I have to make dinner and do my homework."

Ranka sobbed into his handkerchief, finally letting her go and sighed exaggeratedly. "Okay, you go to the supermarket and do your shopping quick and run back home as fast as the wind carries you." Ranka lectured. Haruhi rolled her eyes affectionately and nodded. Ranka grabbed her for a hug once again.

"Fujioka?" Haruhi's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar transfer student who was standing at the door of the bar Ranka worked. Haruhi gulped. She was wearing one of her father's hand-picked outfits which in other words meant cute, which in other words meant feminine. And she was standing in front of one of her schoolmates. Not good.

Akihito raised an eyebrow. "Huh, just as I suspected. Is anyone else in your family a cross dresser?" He asked. Haruhi blinked. He knew already?

"Sasachi-san," Haruhi said. "What are you doing here?" The blonde was dressed in a very normal looking outfit of a teal shirt, thin short sleeved jacket, dark jeans (surprisingly, not baggy), red sneakers and his usual vast range of accessories. His white blonde hair was pushed back with a hair band. If she hadn't known the boy, she'd just think he was an average person.

"Part time job." Akihito said, pointing back at the bar. "It's just a normal bar before 6 if you're wondering." Haruhi nodded. She knew that the bar worked on a schedule; before 6 pm it's just a normal regular bar but the second it turns 6, the okamas are out and about. "What about you?"

"My dad works at the bar." Haruhi said, gesturing to her dad. Akihito bowed respectfully. Haruhi looked up at her father who hadn't said a word at all to see him looking thoughtfully at Akihito. "Dad?"

"Ah? Oh." Ranka came back to life, flying towards Akihito and fussing about his good looks. Akihito shifted uncomfortably whenever the man came close to him; quite the acceptable reason. Haruhi decided to spare him the trouble and said goodbye which made Ranka shot off towards her, hugging her goodbye while sobbing pitifully once again even though they'd just see each other in a couple of hours.

"I'll see you at school next week I guess, Sasachi-san." Haruhi waved at the blonde. The blonde nodded.

"I have to go to the 7-11 anyways." Akihito shrugged. Haruhi blinked. He actually knows what a convenience store is? Seeing the surprised expression on her face he added, "I live around here."

"EH?!" Haruhi gapped. He lives around here? The most luxurious housing was the apartment complex a few blocks away from her apartment, to which the host club would more or less act like they did at her home if they ever visited the place (sitting in awkward positions and saying all sorts of offending things). Akihito sweatdropped at the utter shock and with one more bow/ wave at Ranka, they left together for the supermarket.

Ranka waved at their retreating backs as the smile slipped off his face. If he wasn't mistaken, that blonde was... He looked up at the darkening sky. "Kotone."

**[ LINE BREAKER ]**

"Oye oye." Akihito cut in. Haruhi looked up at the blonde who frowned at her. "See? It's a limited sale, 200 a bag." He said, pointing to the board above the cucumbers. "Don't underestimate the freedom of filling the bag. Here."

Haruhi watched as the blonde carefully lined the cucumbers in the bag to fill it to the maximum. Akihito had decided to go the supermarket with Haruhi instead of the 7-11 because he forgot he had coupons with him for the supermarket. He, just like what Haruhi guessed, was staying at the slightly-more-luxurious-than-hers apartment complex just 2 blocks away since yesterday. Seeing him like this was...

"Odd." Haruhi thought out loud. Akihito paused and looked at Haruhi questionably. "Sasachi-san is odd. You live in my neighbour at a normal apartment, work a part-time job, wear normal clothes and even know what a supermarket is!" Haruhi said. "And you also seem to dislike rich people even if you are one."

"People are not what they seem to be. Like you, you cross dress as a guy at school." Akihito said nonchalantly as he continued lining cucumbers into the plastic bag. "Why do you cross dress at school anyways?"

"I sort of broke an incredibly expensive vase." Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "And so to pay the amount off, I'm kind of working as a host."

Akihito's eyes narrowed. "Blackmail?" He asked with a dangerous tone. Haruhi shook her head quickly, sensing trouble if she said anything that agreed with his words. "If those rich bastards do anything. Anything. Tell me. I'll teach them a lesson." Akihito nodded at Haruhi, handing over the plastic bag filled tightly with cucumbers.

From just looking at it, she could count at least 15 cucumbers. Well, cucumber is definitely off her shopping list for next 2 months. Haruhi smiled at Akihito and they continued shopping.

The two walked home with ice cream cups on hand. Haruhi got green tea while Akihito got mint with chocolate chips. Once again they were in silence, a strangely comfortable silence. The only sounds were of their shoes against the concrete and plastic bags wrinkling as they moved. Haruhi looked at Akihito from the corner of her eyes.

Akihito was like an older brother that Haruhi never had. The protectiveness whenever the host club was mentioned (he really doesn't seem to like his own rich people), the reprimanding and guidance whenever Haruhi wasn't careful enough with sales. The cashier even thought they were siblings, even though they looked nothing alike. She also noticed the lack of stiffness when she was with him and realised that he went stiff was whenever other men got too close. Perhaps that was how he knew that she was a girl even at school.

Akihito paused at a flower shop on the walk, scanning the flowers carefully and asked Haruhi to wait for a minute before entering the shop. Within seconds, he was back with a small bouquet of yellow flowers. "Here." He handed Haruhi the flowers. Haruhi blinked at the flowers. It wasn't the first time receiving flowers but all of a sudden? "They are Agrimony. They mean gratitude and thankfulness." Akihito said softly. "I wanted to thank you again for lunch the other day."

Haruhi froze at the embarrassed flush on his cheeks and the tomato red ears. The setting sun made his white blonde hair glow a red-pink hue. And his eyes positively swimming with colours.

* * *

***Ouji-san: 'Old man' or 'uncle' or in this case, 'mister' because young Akihito has manners.**

AND THAT IS IT FOR TODAY!** Review if you liked it. If you didn't...**well, review and tell us how we can improve! :3 Kisa **& Kage s**i**g**n**i**n**g **o**u**t**!**


End file.
